The present invention relates to an apparatus for straightening boards and the like by means of rollers arranged within a main frame, between which the boards are guided.
In a known bend-straightening apparatus (DE-PS 32 07 548) boards and, in particular, boards that have been separated from the sides of a side-dressed log by chipless cutting, and similar flat wood products, which have a curve about a transverse axis, are straightened out between rollers.
In many instances, however, boards and the like, particularly those that have been produced by chipless cutting methods, have a twist in addition to the curvature discussed above, which is to say that they turn or twist about their longitudinal axis. In many applications, this deformation precludes any subsequent, automated processing. This twist grows greater, the more the separator blade is inclined to the longitudinal axis of the log.
It is the task of the present invention to create an apparatus for straightening boards and the like, which makes it possible to remove the above-discussed twist from the boards permanently, in one process that is as simple as possible.